The Flood
by PottsXStark
Summary: Ugly disgusting alien creatures invade earth in attempt to take over the earth! Tony sends Pepper away to Europe in order to protect her. Every continent is closed off to one another. What will happen to the iron man team? will they ever see the beautiful light of day together again or will the aliens called "The Flood" beat them?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty another story here! The other day I was re-playing halo reach and I got some ideas because I was thinking about what happened in all the other halos and well you might see some familiar things in this story XD I mostly used things like locations and such from halo reach well that's it I'll mention anything else in the other chapters for now enjoy!**

_I would have these strange visions and dreams…..that one day someone or something would take over the world. –Tony_

Tony woke flying up on his bed after another strange dream. "Another dream about it…." He said clutching his head. He got up from his bed and looked out the window to see another gloomy sky covered with grey clouds. Tony got dressed and walked over to the café where he was meeting up with Pepper for a little date. He walked looking glum with his hands in his pockets. "Hey!" Pepper called out waving to him. Tony walked up to her. "Hey why so down?" she asked. "Guess it's just the weather" he said. "Yeah it's pretty crappy today but don't let it get you down" she said with a bright smile. That always seemed to cheer Tony up so he smiled back at her.

Pepper gave him a kiss and they sat down next to a window. "Hey after this where do you want to go?" she asked. "Anywhere you want" he said. Pepper looked out the window. "Hmm….the park over there in the center?" she asked. "Alright" he said. They had a small breakfast then walked over to the park and sat on the bench. "This is such an ugly day" he said. "I know but you make the best of it right?" she asked. Tony looked at her and nodded smiling. Tony had his hand on top of hers when they sat on the bench.

They talked and laughed together until suddenly Tonys eye caught the gloomy sky and went far into it. He was having a vision about the end of the world, he saw something crashing down to earth and immediately people ran away he managed to get a glimpse of the date then it stopped as Pepper shook him. "Hey are you okay? Tony!" she said. Tony came back to reality and turned his head to Pepper. "Yeah?" he asked. "I don't think it's the weather you're acting strange" she said. "Am not" he said. "Let's just go to the armory this weather apparently isn't doing you any good" she said. They got up and Pepper walked holding hands with Tony while he had his other hand in his pocket and was dazed the whole way thinking about the vision.

Pepper sat him on a chair and kneeled down to his level. "Tell me what's going on" she said. Tony just looked at her for a bit then to Peppers surprise he kissed her. "Don't try to change the subject" she said. "Who says I am?" he asked. Tony pulled her on to his lap. "Don't worry there's nothing wrong" he said hugging her. "Fine" she said. Tony kissed her cheek. "You know I love you right?" he asked. "I sure hope you do" she said. "I really do" he said. Tony kissed her lips. "Why so lovey all of a sudden?" she asked. "Do I need an explanation?" he asked. "Yes because you're never like this with me" she said. "I can't tell you I love you?" he asked. "You can…..but" Pepper was stopped by Tonys lips again.

"Oh screw it" she said putting her arms around his neck and started making out with him. Rhodey walked in on them but immediately put himself in reverse. "We're done Rhodey" Tony said chuckling. Rhodey walked back in. "That was horrifying" he said. "What's up?" Tony asked. "Nothing much" Rhodey said. Pepper got off Tony to go do something else since the love fest was over and Tony walked over to the controller chair. "Let's see here….." he said. Suddenly the screen flipped to a map of space and something unusual was marked close to earth. "What the hell…." He said as he tried to get more info on it.

The red dot on the screen that marked the unusual thing disappeared. "What the….but how?" he asked as he searched and lifted his back to get closer to the screen. "What happened?" Rhodey asked. "Some weird thing just-"Tony stopped. "Umm it's nothing just a bug in the system" he said plopping his back, back onto the chair. "What are you doing Pepper?" Rhodey asked. She was standing almost on the edge of the counter trying to reach for a box that was on top of a cabinet. "Dam my short body" she said. Tony walked over to her. "You're gonna fall back Pepper be careful" he said.

"I will I just want to get this-"Pepper cut herself off. "What is that?" she looked closely then she realized. "RAT!" Pepper said losing her balance. "And down she goes" Tony said as she fell. Tony caught her and dodged the box she was trying to get that fell when her hand made an aggressive move that made it fall. "I told you so" he said. "Whatever" Pepper said crossing her arms. Tony sat her down and Pepper picked up what fell. "That's what you wanted?" he asked. "Yup the old magazines happy sent you" Pepper said giggling. Tony sighed. "What am I going to do with you" he said walking back to the controller chair.

Tony sat on his chair as Pepper read her old magazines and Rhodey was tweaking his armor.

(**Yes that was a crapo ending to the chapter but I just wanted to get on with the next one because that's where I add the goody goody stuff hehehehe review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The last few days Tony spent them with Pepper, at night thought about the dreams and visions and hoped they would never come true but today….let's just say his worst nightmare came alive.

Pepper was walking down the side walk texting on her phone under the gloomy sky again. Tony was in the armory searching up things until the same warning popped up again and this time the gravity was pulling the unusual thing in. Tony was able to catch a visual on what was happening through hacking the satellite. Tony sat back on his chair stunned. "Please don't tell me this is true" he said getting off his chair and started pacing. "Alright Stark you're dreaming, you're just dreaming" he said. "Warning alien space craft striking down the earth's atmosphere, time for reaching the Troposphere is twelve seconds" said the computer.

After those few seconds were up he heard a loud boom. He ran outside with his armor backpack on and saw many people running away. Then he saw strange little things crawling down buildings there were thousands of them at once. He saw them catch some people then the critters would engulf their bodies and turn them into one of them. Tony quickly armored up and flew around the city to find Pepper, he spotted her running away on the street. "What the hell are those things!" she said. Pepper tripped on something and the creatures were right behind her so there was no time to get away so she shielded herself screaming. Tony dived down and swooped her off into the air. "Are you okay?" he asked. Pepped nodded.

Tony landed on a very tall building. "What's going on Tony?" she asked. "Don't get mad at me but…I knew about this" he said. "You what!" she said. "I had visions and dreams about it but I didn't know it was actually real" he said. Pepper looked at him confused. "But anyway now that this happened I thought about it before and now I want you to-"he was stopped by a helicopter landing on the building. "Get in Furry wants to talk to you" said agent Hill. "I'll tell you later" he said. They boarded and flew to the helicarrier. "Stark" Nick Furry said. "Great to see you too Furry" Tony said. "S.H.E.I.L.D has been watching this air craft for some time now and we've devised a plan that will get them out of here" he said.

"You knew?" Pepper asked. "Yes" Nick answered. "Then why didn't you stop it from landing here!" Tony said. "Because there was no way to stop it in space" Nick said. "I could've!" Tony said. "No Stark this is too big of a job for you to handle alone" Nick said. "We need your team to fight" Nick said. "Listen I gotta talk to Pepper for a sec I'll be right back" Tony said walking out of the room holding Pepper's hand to guide her. "This is really hard for me to say but…." Tony said. "What is it?" she asked. "I'm sending you to Europe where you'll be safe" he said. "You're kidding" Pepper said. "No"  
he said.

"But I could fight too" she said. "I know you can but the U.S is a deadly zone right now and this flood will surely spread to you but it won't be as bad" he said. "I'm not leaving you" she said. "Pepper I want you to be safe please don't make this harder than it already is" he said. "No!" Pepper said. Tony put her armored backpack on her. "I'm not going!" Pepper said trying to take it off but Tony clicked the button to transform the armor. "I set your armor to take you to the location" he said. Pepper started to cry. "If I go I probably won't ever see you again" she said. "I know…but trust me it's better this way" he said. "No Tony" Pepper said. Tony pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to leave you please don't make me do this" she said burying her face in his armored chest. Tony hugged her tighter and kissed her head. "I really don't want you to go either" he said. "Come with me then!" she said. "I can't I have to fight here" he said. "What if you die here?" she asked. "Then I die trying to save my country" he said. Pepper sniffled and cried. "This can't be" she said dropping to her knees. "I love you Pepper with all my heart" he said. He got on his knees and held her for a bit. "It's time to go now…." He said. Tony got up and propped Pepper up too. He flew to the roof of the helicarrier with her in his arms, he set her down.

"One more thing" he said. Tony took out a ring from his inventory located on his thigh. "I want you to have this" he said putting this in her hand. "Put it on when you take your armor off" he said. "This is a way for you to always remember me" he said. "Oh Tony!" she said collapsing onto him. Tony gave her a big kiss. "I love you" he said. "When you get there, there will be troops that will greet you and they will take care of you" he said. "I taught you how to build a charger for your armor so you should be good" he said. Tony saw another space craft crashing into the ground. Tony tapped her armor then it took control and flew away.

Pepper didn't look back, she couldn't see his face again or else she would break down and cry. Tony watched as the Purple and Silver armor fly away until he couldn't see it anymore. He let out a few tears but wiped them. "I hope one day this will all be over" he said. "And if that day should ever come I will find you again I promise" he said

**(Soooo how was it? Eww the flood is soooo gross I always hated fighting them cause they were just sooo gross but I kinda liked finding cortana in that part where I had to fight through the ship they took from the covenant but it looked like a person's insides groosss! Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehh there might be a sad part or two, even though this story is sad altogether but there's one that will particularly make you feel more sad Q.Q**

Pepper spent the last seven months in Berlin, Germany. She sat in a military base on a bench. "Potts we need you down at Littenstraße on the double" said a woman. Pepper got up, armored up and flew to the site. She saw the little creatures on top of people and people who have already turned into one of them fought the squad who was dispatched to secure this area. Pepper shot her repulsors at them, she was a good height from them but they were able to jump great heights so a few knocked her down. Some of the little creatures got on top of her to try and take her body but she fired her unibeam at them. "Hey! Get up move, move, move!" said an officer.

Pepper got up but only to just get knocked back down. Someone ran over and shot the few that got on top of her. "Come on!" he yelled grabbing her hand to quickly help her up. Pepper hovered over and started shooting untill it got out of hand. "Retreat!" yelled the captain of the squad. Everyone ran to the helicopters and flew to base, Pepper was about to follow when a creature grabbed her ankle and let the little creatures crawl up her body. Pepper shot at them and smacked the little ones off, she blasted off before anymore could get her.

She landed right in front of the base and entered the code to enter. She saw the squad she fought with to see the captain furious. "Another section lost!" he yelled. "We need to step it up if we're going to rid of these alien freaks" he said. Pepper retracted her armor and tossed it to the side and sat back on the bench. The captain walked up to Pepper. "What the hell was that out there!" he yelled. Pepper looked at him blankly. "Don't give me that face say something!" he yelled. "What do you want me to say?" she asked. "You have high tech armor and you don't even use it right!" he said.

"You should let Cindy use it she's one of our best" he said. "Listen here and listen good" she said getting angry standing up. "No one and I mean no one is getting in this armor" she said. "You speak this way to your captain!" he yelled. "I want her out of my site!" he said. "I want you out of mine too!" she said grabbing her backpack and walking away. She walked to her room which was very small all it had was a bed and a computer and a little dresser full of the same clothes military she must wear every day.

She sat in front of the computer and started typing. "This site has been blocked by the United States" she read in her mind from the screen. "Dammit" she said pounding her fist to the desk. She looked up Tony just to at least find a picture of him but those were blocked too. Pepper started to cry. "I'm so miserable without you!" she said.

Tony was flying over Pennsylvania at the moment trying to make it back to New York, he had just come back from a war with the flood in Kansas. He saw American soldiers fighting the flood for their humanity. "Warning charging recommended soon" said the computer. "Yeah yeah" he said. He made it to New York finally and landed in front of his armory. He locked it up pretty good to keep those creatures out. He entered the armory, took off his armor and set it to charge. He sat on a chair and put his elbows on his knees clutching his head looking down. He was so exhausted from fighting, he went four days straight fighting the flood.

Rhodey wasn't around to try and cheer him up he was in Texas fighting. He finally got up and walked over to a drawer. He opened it and took out large blue papers and laid it flat open on the counter. "Let's finish this" he said. Tony walked over to a door that seemed to be locked up as well as a bank safe but since we're talking about Stark here it was better than that. He scanned his retina and punched in the code to open it, a light flashed green to signal you may open. He pulled out a small case and a box of tools and set it on the counter. He opened the tools then the case.

It was a small bomb but it was clearly incomplete. He worked on it for five hours straight until he got a call from Furry. "Stark we need you at Time Square" he said. "I'm busy" Tony answered. "Well whatever you're doing it can wait" Furry said. Tony pressed a button on his touch computer screen to hang up. He packed up the stuff and locked it in the protected room. He armored up and flew to the site. He saw a new type of flood creature this one was big and round with short thin like a stick arms with big short legs. Every time someone shot it, it would explode into the little creatures. "Get back!" yelled a soldier as he shot another. Tony dived and fought them with his fists to save battery from the repulsors because he thought this was going to be another long fight. More and more creatures of the flood came no stop it was like waves of them.

Tony shot his repulsors a few times then went back to punching them. A creature who was using a dead person's body to fight picked up a gun on the street and examined it. He pointed it at someone and shot. The others with people's bodies did what that creature did and started using weapons against them. Things just got uglier. "That's it I've had enough!" Tony yelled punching one of the creatures with weapons. He grabbed the weapon and threw it. "You're ruining my life!" he yelled punching and punching. He beat that thing to the ground and quickly blasted to the next one pounding it to the ground, he shot his repulsor to the other ones. He kicked one sending him flying into a building.

He swiftly elbowed one, turning around and swinging his leg to knock one down. One of those big round things walked over to him weirdly but Tony shot him and he exploded into a few little creatures. Tonys rage had won the fight for now. "Yeah go Stark!" yelled some soldiers. Tony didn't say anything he just flew back to the armory and once again retracted his armor and plugged in the charger. He opened the safe and pulled out the mini bomb and started working again.

Pepper woke up in the middle of the night to a loud alarm ringing outside her room, she heard a loud pound on her door. "Get up!" yelled a man outside her door. Pepper slowly got up and changed into a camouflage outfit with dark green combat boots, her hair had grown a lot over the months so she tied it up, grabbed and swung her armored back bag over her shoulder and left her room to her station. She lined up with all the other soldiers and the captain was walking down. "Alright we need Blue-796 squad team to hit downtown and Marcy-419 to go down to the big city" he said. "Everyone else secures the nearby areas" he said. "SIR YES SIR!" everyone yelled then ran to their post. Pepper armored up and waited by her team's falcon. Four people boarded.

The falcon took off as Pepper followed. They made it to the big city of skyscrapers, the buildings were so tall that you could only see thick massive fog at the bottom you could never see the ground and for people who went to far down would get lost in the fog. It was raining hard and thundering. Everywhere Pepper looked she saw the little creatures and the big ones climb the tall buildings. "Alright Potts the flood has planted bombs in three locations we need you to take them out we'll handle the sky's" said the pilot of her team's falcon. "Your first location is a corporation four buildings down west" he said. "Get to it" he said.

Pepper fought her way to the buildings, the flood was not afraid they jumped on her when they got the slightest chance. She landed on a helicopter pad and entered the building. She saw creatures at the bottom from the floor level she was at, they were guarding the entrance to bomb until it detonated. Pepper broke through glass window and flew down pounding the ground with her feet when she landed. She kneed one of them and kicked it away, she shot her repulsors at three of them then grabbed one by the neck and put her palm on its chest and shot it then tossed it aside. She made her way to the bomb and defused it. "One down…..two to go" she said then blasted out of the building through the wall on the side.

"Great you did it the next bomb is located in a hospital east from you" said the pilot through her comm. System. Pepper flew to the abandoned hospital and entered. "Why do I have this feeling that the amount of these freaks is just going to get worse" she said looking at the larger amount of flood.

Tony had finished two miniature bombs and packed it away in his safe. He looked at his wallpaper on his computer, it was a picture of him and Pepper, he was carrying her on his back smiling. He put on his armor and flew to the helicarrier. "Furry I have some news" he said as he walked in. "Let's hear it" Furry said. "This whole time I've been developing this bomb that I think will save the world" Tony said. "Oh really" Furry said raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'll take whatever we can get so when do we fire it?" he asked. "Soon I'm still making a few more just to make sure we get them all but these bombs reach about 2.3 million mile radius if my calculations are correct" Tony said.

"You do this Stark and I'll make sure the world knows your name just do it" Nick said. Tony could see Furry was exhausted from this endless battle, he even started to look like a mess because he had no sleep and definitely no showers. "Sir we have a group trying to enter a building that's holding civilians" said an agent. "Stark" Nick said turning to him. "On it" Tony said. He blasted off to the building.

"Die!" Pepper yelled as she rapidly punched the creature that was piloting a dead body. Suddenly Pepper heard a cry. She turned to the direction of the sound but that was a mistake because she got shot in the stomach by the creature and made her fall. Pepper crawled to the sound halfway then regained her balance to run. She opened the door and saw a little boy in a hospital gown. Pepper quickly turned around and shot the rest of the creatures then defused the bomb and turned back to the little boy who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey it's alright I'm going to help you" she said.

The little boy seems reluctant to receive her help but eventually gave in because what other choice did he have? "I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to take you somewhere safe" she said. She picked up the boy. "Where are you from?" she asked. "Here" he said. "What do you mean here?" she asked. "I've lived here for as long as I can remember" he said. "But why? What do you have?" she asked. "No one knows they just know it's in my brain" he said. Pepper was so heartbroken, that was the saddest thing she ever heard.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Lucas but I like Luka better" he said. "Alright Luka I'm going to take you to a nice place but we're going to be very high up in the air hold on tight okay?" Pepper said. The little boy nodded smiling."Oh it's raining outside" Pepper said. She grabbed a blanket that was on the floor then wrapped him up. Pepper carefully held the little boy flying out of the hospital. "Hey, I found a little boy in the hospital where do I take him?" she asked. "There's a care center more east of you" said the pilot. Pepper flew to the care center but half way there she was ambushed. When she had the chance she landed on a building and set Luka down. "Stay right here and if those things come near you, you yell to me alright?" she said. "Hey what's your name?" Luka asked. "Call me Pepper" she said smiling.

The boy nodded happily and Pepper took off clearing the way. A few little creatures climbed the building Luka was on and eventually made it to him. "Pepper!" he yelled. Pepper turned around and quickly blasted off to him shooting the creatures. "They didn't touch you right?" she asked. The boy shook his head. Pepper went back to the other creatures. "You just won't go will you?" she said shooting them and kicking them off the buildings making them fall into the fog. "Pepper!" Luka yelled again. This time Pepper was too far away from him.

"PEPPER!" he screamed as they were an inch away from him. Pepper flew as fast as she could but it just wasn't enough. The creatures started crawling on him, Pepper finally made it and tried to take them off him but he was bitten a few times. She got them all off him. "Pepper if they get me I want you to do me a favor" he said. "No they won't I promise" she said. "But if they do I want you to kill me" he said. Pepper let a few tears slip. "No I won't have to do that" she said hugging him. "Please you already gave me a gift I don't want to turn against you" he said. "What gift?" she asked. "This is the first time I've been outside" he said.

"I'm sure that there's a big blue sky above those grey clouds" he said. "Yes….Yes there is" she said crying. "I know you will live to see it I promise!" she said. "My head feels numb" he said. Suddenly he passed out. "Luka? LUKA!" Pepper screamed. "Don't worry I'll get you to that center and they will help you get better" she said. Pepper quickly got up with him in her arms but was beaten down by a creature and it made her drop the boy. The creatures held Pepper down trying to eat her while the other ate Luka.

"NO!" Pepper yelled. It was no use she lost him to them, Pepper struggled to get up to try and save him but it was too late the boy was one of them. He walked over to her and tried to eat her but Pepper turned around laying on her back and fired her unibeam. All of them flew over the building but Luka landed right on the edge. Pepper ran to him and held his head crying. "No…..I promised I'd keep you safe…." She said. The strong wind blew Luka out of Peppers hands and off the building, Pepper reached down over the building. "LUKA!" she yelled. She cried. "I'm so sorry…." She said.

She took off from the building. "Where's the last bomb" she said trying to say it in a straight voice. "It's in a place called Club Errera" said the pilot. Pepper blasted off to it. She entered the place and saw it trashed, yeah the other places she visited were trashed but this one looked like people threw furniture at one another. She saw those big round creatures…..lots of them. She shot at one and she saw it exploded. "Better be careful with those" she said. Pepper hovered over to the bomb and defused it. "Suckers" she said. Those creatures were powerful but because they were so big they couldn't jump at all or attack with their creature arms. All they could do was explode.

Pepper finished them then flew out of there. "I'm done" she said. "Great meet us at our base tower south of you, you'll see red lights flash. She flew over there into the building. "Good work Potts" said her captain. Pepper nodded looking gloomy. "Why so down?" he asked. "It's nothing" she said. "Potts you hold down the fort here for a bit, we gotta go" he said. Pepper saluted him. "Aye Sir" she said. He saluted back at her then the team left. A bit after they left some creatures broke in. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled shooting at them. She finished the few that came in but she knew more was coming soon. Pepper took off her helmet and took out her ring.

She hugged the ring close to her chest then she put it back, Pepper lay on the floor wrapping her arms around herself. "_Sooner than memories begin to fray….." _she sang. "_Remembering when all who lived are now gone…." "So many fates and dreams….will become tragedies…" "The times we had I'll never forget what I can remember…..to the grave I will take" "Such loneliness is worth the price…." _

Pepper heard more creatures come in so she curled up in a ball to shield herself as one of them tried to grab her neck. The creature managed and held her up in the air, she closed her eyes waiting for the end. The creature stuck a sword that cut through her armor and through her body. Pepper winced at the pain but tried to stay strong…..that's all she could do…keep her strength. Suddenly there was a loud crash of glass falling on the floor it sounded to Pepper that someone broke through the large glass window. Pepper had her eyes closed as the creature dropped her, Pepper managed to take the sword out of her stomach.

Pepper was drifting in and out of consciousness all she could see was two blurry red legs then everything went black.

**(So who's the dude or girl eh? Can you guess? Also yeah about the bomb mission thingy at least I was half original on that part I didn't use the jammers or that lounge I used my 2 favorite places from that mission the hospital and the club ooo I love the club one XD Review!) **


	4. Chapter 4

(**Forgot to mention the song Pepper sang in chapter 3 I got that from Yeul's theme in final fantasy xiii-2 and yes I altered the words now enough of me enjoy!)**

Pepper felt the wind in her face and her hair flowing loose she felt something hard against her cheek and a small bright triangular light shined in her face but wasn't intense at all. It took her a bit to become aware of her surroundings she knew it was windy but that's all she could understand. She had her eyes opened half way, her eyes felt a little heavy though. She lost so much blood it was hard for her to understand anything. She figured she was being carried because she could feel her legs dangle. She was able to lift her head to look up but what she saw was unbelievable she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

"No way" she said in a low voice. The man looked down at her. "I see you're awake" he said. The man landed on a building and kneeled down. "Pepper…..it's me…..Tony" he said. Pepper's eyes widened as she saw him take off his helmet. She saw that silk black hair and his beautiful blue eyes. Pepper sat up but winced at the pain in her stomach, she forgot she was stabbed by a creature. "Don't sit up" he said. Pepper ignored the pain and just threw her arms around him hugging him as tight as she could. She started to cry. "

"Is this even real?" she asked. "Yes" he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, he used one hand to clutch her head. "I missed you so much" he said. "It was hell here without you" she said stuttering from crying hard. "Please don't ever make me do that again" she said. "You know I did it to protect you" he said breaking apart a little to look her in the eye. "I know but you know I can fight" she said. "I couldn't risk it" he said. Tony ran his fingers through her hair. "How bad is it over there…" she asked. "It's gotten better but I have a plan to stop this once and for all" he said. "Tell me" she said.

"I made three bombs that are going to go off in every affected area" he said. "Only three?" she asked. "Trust me these things are deadly and will reach really far" he said. "What about the people that are still alive?" she asked. "They're being gathered in Iceland, right now that's the safest place in the world" he said. "Me, Rhodey and one other person are going to plant the bomb and detonate it" he said. "I'll do it" she said. " I can't have you do that, it's too dangerous anything could happen what if the flood grab you and make you go down with them?" he asked. "It won't happen" she said.

"Please just trust me sweetheart" he said. "You can risk your life and I can't risk mine?" she said raising her voice. "Men are different" he said. "That's so sexist!" she said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you!" he said. "What am I supposed to do if you die!" she said. "There are…..other guys" he said. "No Tony!" she said. "If I couldn't have you I would be alone the rest of my life" she said. "I don't want that for you" he said. "I want to help" she said. Tony paused for a minute. "Fine" he said. "We'll talk more about it later right now we gotta find some help" he said. "For what?" she asked. "That doesn't hurt?" he asked pointing to her wound. Pepper looked down to see. "Oh…..Yeah it does I've just been ignoring it and I guess I forgot" she said.

Tony carefully picked her up and flew away from the depressing rainy city and entered a little less depressing gloomy sky. He landed on the landing pad on top of the hospital roof and ran inside. "I need immediate medical attention!" he said. Nurses came with a gurney and Tony set Pepper down on it. They rushed her to a room where Tony followed. "We need to get this armor off her" said the doctor. "Computer remotely unlock the Rescue armor password is Howard001" he said. Pepper's armor clicked and Tony removed it. "Sir please step outside" said a nurse. Tony carried the armor outside and sat on a chair. He transformed the armor into her backpack and set it aside next to him, Tony waited anxiously until ten minutes later a nurse came out. "You may come in if you like" she said. Tony entered the room and saw the doctor talking to Pepper.

"You're quite lucky you didn't get bitten by one of those things" he said. Pepper nodded weakly. "Don't worry the pain should go away soon" he said. He left the room and Tony walked up next to her bed. "You'll feel better soon….." he said. Pepper covered her eyes with her arm, she was sweating a bit from the pain of stitching. Pepper removed her arm from her face. "Pepper are you sure you want to help plant the bomb" he asked. "Yes" Pepper said looking at him. Tony sat closer to her and stroked her hair. "I just don't want anything to happen to you please don't do this…" he said. "If you're so worried lets plant one of the bombs together" she said.

"That sounds like a better idea" he said. After a few hours the hospital released Pepper and they went flying back to the United States. They landed on the helicarrier, when they entered Furry couldn't believe what he saw. "Potts?" he said. "Hello sir" she said. "My God…." He said. "We allowed Germany troops to come and help us and one of the captains told me a lot about what you did in your time there" he said. "Yeah…I did a lot" she said. "You did and I have to say from what I heard you sound dam impressive we need people like you in S.H.I.E.L.D" he said. "They call me lieutenant Potts" she said.

"Alright we can talk about all the achievements later we have a world to save" said agent Hill. Pepper took off her armor. "Here I'll go fix it" Tony said taking it and walking away. "So Tony decided we'll plant one here in Arkansas then Rhodes will plant one in the middle of Asia then I will head over to Antarctica and plant one" Furry said. "Sounds good" Pepper said. An alarm sounded. "Sir they are moving in time square" said an agent. "We need to do this now" said Furry. Tony walked back in with her armor. "I know we wouldn't have much time so I did as much as I could it should hold" said Tony.

He handed her armor to her and Pepper put it on. Rhodey entered the helicarrier running inside. "Came as fast as I could" he said out of breath. "Pepper?" he said confused as to why she was here. "Shouldn't you be in-"Tony stopped Rhodey. "I'll explain later right now we gotta move" he said. "Right" Rhodey said. Tony handed Nick Furry and Rhodey a mini bomb. "This little thing?" Rhodey said. "Don't underestimate it" Tony said. "Alright you guys let's get in position" Furry said.

The iron man team blasted out of the helicarrier and to their positions. Rhodey flew to Asia Tony and Pepper flew to Arkansas and Furry made his way to Antarctica with the helicarrier. Tony and Pepper held position in Arkansas until everyone got to their position. "We got company" Tony said. The flood closed in on the two, Pepper and Tony stood back to back. "Ready?" Tony said. "Let's do it" she said. They broke up and went all out on the flood. "I'm in position" Furry said after 5 hours. "Rhodey how's it going?" Tony said flying around shooting. "Almost there….ah!" Rhodey said. "What happened?" Tony asked.

"Just got ambushed" Rhodey said. "Try to dodge them" Tony said "I'm….trying" Rhodey said struggling. "I'll go over there" Pepper said. "The plan was for both of us to detonate the bomb together" Tony said. Rhodey was at the location but struggled to get to the exact position. "Rhodey just plant the bomb where you're at it'll be alright" Tony said. Rhodey did what he was told. "In position" Rhodey said. "Set the time for ten seconds then bolt out of there" Tony said. At the same time they set the timer and it counted down. "GO, GO, GO, GO!" Tony yelled. Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and made it only a few inches before her hand slipped away because a creature grabbed her ankle.

"Get off!" Pepper said. "5, 4, 3…" said the bomb. Tony shot the creature and pulled Pepper but only made it a meter away before they were forced away by the massive explosion. The two were sent flying up all the way to the stratosphere then plunged down to the ground. They crashed and made a giant hole. Pepper slowly got up and took off her helmet coughing, she looked around and spotted Tony. "Tony!" she yelled crawling over to him. She removed his helmet and saw a cut on the side of his forehead.

"Please wake up Tony!" she said. Tony slowly opened his eyes and she was the first thing he saw. "That was fun" he said smiling. "Well it was….but that's not the point it was all my fault you got hurt" she said. "But I'm still alive right?" he said. "But you're bleeding" she said. "Oh this?" He said wiping some blood from his forehead. "That's nothing" he said. "Besides you have a cut on your cheek" he said. "Doesn't hurt….." she said. "Exactly" he said. "Oh shut up" she said smiling. Tony laughed. "You're face has dirty smudges all over" she said poking his nose. "So does yours" he said.

Tony leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "I love you Pepper" he said. "Love you too" she said. She hugged him. Pepper looked around and saw everything was destroyed. "Everything is gone" she said. "I know…." Tony said. "Is the flood really done though?" she asked. "It should be" he said. Pepper crawled out of the hole and looked around. Tony followed her. "Is it really true?" she asked. Tony grabbed Pepper by the waist and hovered around the place. They flew back to New York and the whole way they never encountered any flood.

They landed on a building that survived. "It's all gone" Pepper said. Tony saw the helicarrier coming back. Tony took a step but that made him fall through the roof. "Tony!" Pepper yelled. She hovered through the hole and down to Tony. He groaned in pain. "Ow…" he said rubbing his head. Pepper held his head up but suddenly she had a vision-like flash back, she was so deep into it she fell over.

_FLASHBACK…._

The creatures held Pepper down trying to eat her while the other ate Luka.

"NO!" Pepper yelled. It was no use she lost him to them, Pepper struggled to get up to try and save him but it was too late the boy was one of them. He walked over to her and tried to eat her but Pepper turned around laying on her back and fired her unibeam. All of them flew over the building but Luka landed right on the edge. Pepper ran to him and held his head crying. "No…..I promised I'd keep you safe…." She said. The strong wind blew Luka out of Peppers hands and off the building, Pepper reached down over the building. "LUKA!" she yelled. She cried. "I'm so sorry…." She said.

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

Tears rolled down Pepper's blank face. "Pepper hey snap out of it!" Tony said shaking her. Pepper came back to reality and turned her head towards Tony. "What happened?" he asked. Pepper started to cry. "Hey what's wrong?" Tony asked. Tony sat her up and hugged her. "Come on don't cry" he said. He broke apart a little to wipe her tears. "Tell me what's wrong" he said wiping her tears. "While I was in that city in Germany I…found a little boy in a hospital" she said. "He said he lived in that place his whole life because he had something really bad he didn't know what it was but" Pepper said

"He said right before the flood got him that I gave him a gift" she said. "I took him outside for the first time" she said. "Then the flood jumped us and they made me watch him get eaten alive" Pepper said breaking down again. "He was such a sweet little boy his name was Lucas but he liked to be called Luka, all he wanted was to be happy I know he was tired of his horrible disease!" she said. "Did he try to hurt you?" Tony asked. "He tried to eat me but I shot my unibeam at all of them" she said. "Then he fell into the fog" she said. "I'm sure Luka is happy now" Tony said holding her head to his chest.

"I hope so" she said. "He asked me to kill him if he were to turn into one of those things" she said. "You fulfilled his wish" he said. "Don't worry he's okay now" Tony said kissing her head. "Let's get to the helicarrier" Tony said.

**(Did you like? I would love to know!)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**Ugh one of those busy weekends again but I have returned!)**

The two landed on the helicarrier's landing pad. Nick Furry was there to greet them. "No sign of flood so far, we are scanning the whole U.S and listening to reports and so far this was a success" he said. Pepper smiled at Tony and hugged his arm. "You did it" she said. "We did it" he said smiling back at her. They entered inside the helicarrier. "Update" Furry said to the crew. "No sign of flood" said an agent.

Pepper clutched her wound and her knees started to feel heavy. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "It's nothing I'm fine" she said smiling at him. Tony helped her out of her armor and led her to a chair. "I'll get a doctor" Furry said. Few minutes later a doctor came with a bag of medical supplies, he kneeled down to her wound level. "May I?" he asked. Pepper nodded and the doctor lifted up her shirt half way. "You re-opened it" he said. "Looks like I'll have to re -sew it" he said.

Pepper groaned. "Not again…" she said. "Follow me" Furry said. Tony picked her up as gently as he could and followed the doctor and Furry. He was led to a clinic room and he set her down on the bed. Tony sat right next to her as he sewed the wound up again, Pepper clutched his hand hard the whole time and looked away. "Alright looks like we're done here just rest here for a bit" the doctor said.

Furry and the doctor left the room. "It wasn't so bad right?" Tony said stroking her cheek. "What's going to happen now….." she asked. "We rebuild" he said. Tony gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Can you promise me something….." she asked. "Depends" Tony said. "Whenever there's a situation that's possibly life threatening like this one, don't send me off" she said. Tony sighed. "We fight together and we go down together" she said holding his hand looking him in the eye.

"Alright" Tony said. He kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go check up on Furry to see how the scanning is going" he said. Pepper nodded and Tony left the room. "Furry how's it going" he asked. "Pretty well we just finished half the U.S and we're getting scan reports from other countries and their saying everything's fine" he said. After a few hours Pepper walked out of her room. "You shouldn't be up" Tony said walking over to her.

She went outside on top of the helicarrier and Tony followed her. She looked out to the sky and for the first time in a long time the blue sky came out. She smiled and thought of Luka. The wind blew her hair back. Tony picked her up, he had his armor on still and he lifted her into the air with him. He flew all the way to the armory and entered. Pepper looked around and she couldn't be happier. "I missed this place so much" she said.

"I figured" Tony said smiling. "I thought the armory wouldn't survive" she said. "I did some stuff to it…." He said. Suddenly the door opened from behind. "You guys!" Rhodey yelled hugging them. "Careful" Pepper said wincing. "Oh sorry" Rhodey said. "Great to see you Pep" Rhodey said. "You too" she said smiling at him. "Oh wait come outside look at what Furry did! You're not gonna believe it!" he said. They followed Rhodey outside to see every single building back to the way it was. "B-but how!" Pepper asked.

"Furry's scientists developed some special remote that just fixes everything" Rhodey said. "Hm…funny my dad discarded his blue prints for that same idea" Tony said. The three looked at each other. "Looks like he owes you something" Pepper said. "I'm gonna be even richer" Tony said. They all laughed.

(**Yes I know short and crappy. SilverPedals 1402- yeah you were right I decided this chapter should be lightened up XD~Review!)**


End file.
